


“This is gonna be some serious excessive spending.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Family Feels, Multi, Pregnancy, Surprises, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  "You and happy are married and find out you are having triplets after already having twins. Also domestic life with happy"





	“This is gonna be some serious excessive spending.”

“Excuse me?”

You stared at the ultrasound tech as if she spoke a foreign language, knowing you couldn’t have possibly heard her correctly. Her smile stayed in place though and she repeated herself.

“You’re having triplets!” 

She reached over and pointed to the screen. 

“Here, here and here. Three of them.”

You looked up at Happy as he sat in the chair, eyes as wide as yours. 

“You gotta be fucking joking.”

“Hap!”

You apologized to the tech and she simply laughed, wiping the gel off of your tummy and pulling your shirt down. 

“Just come one out to the front desk when you’re ready.”

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, your eyes shifting back over to Happy. 

“Seriously? Triplets? We wanted to run away with just the twins when they would get going at the same time, now we’re gonna have three? How? You only got two tits, what am I just gonna do just hold the other one while they scream their head off?” 

Happy blurted out his worries one after another and you laughed, sitting up on the table and taking his face between your hands, pulling him to look at you. His mouth kept going though. 

“This is gonna be some serious excessive spending.” 

“It’s not excessive if it’s our kids Hap.” 

The two of you laughed and he shook his head as you let him go. 

“Gemma’s gonna flip her shit. Everyone is.” 

You nodded and hopped down from the table, smoothing down your shirt and opening the door to the exam room, Happy following behind you carrying your purse.

“Yeah, they are. And we still gotta tell the twins. And your mom.” 

“Are you serious?!”

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh as everyone poured over the ultrasound printouts, pushing each other to get a better look. You thought they had been shocked by the twins but the look on everyone’s face just might've been worth the pain this was gonna be. Kozik threw his hands up and looked at you directly, shaking his head. 

“Keep this shit up and you’re gonna have your own goddamn MC.” 

Gemma nodded, running a finger along the printout. 

“Let’s just hope these are boys.” 

Happy nodded quickly, swallowing the rest of the whiskey in his glass and grabbing the bottle to pour some more. 

“God I hope so.” 

Jax finished looking over the pictures and walked over toward you, taking you into his arms for a hug. 

“I’m happy for you darlin’. You know we’re all here to help you guys out. You can always leave the twins with me and Tara when you two need a break. Opie and Lyla can take the newborns.” 

You both laughed as he joked, Opie and Lyla nodding. 

“I’d love to have a baby in the house again. Or three.”

Lyla was beaming as she spoke. Opie chuckled softly as she cuddled into his arm with a grin. 

“I don’t know about all three at once but we can definitely take a couple off your hands when you need.” 

Tig shook his head, slapping Happy on the back. 

“Yeah, no shit. Hap’s making his own little league over here.” 

Everyone kept talking amongst themselves, shocked at the news but excited to have even more additions to the family. Your girls were already loved and cared for by the club as they had grown up. Like Gemma had said, it takes a village. They were already 4 now and the club as a whole had been involved in their upbringing which you were thankful for. Had it been just you and Hap, you weren’t sure how well you would fair with three newborns. Taking a seat by Happy, you leaned into his chest and he raised his glass to you. 

“I’ll drink enough for both of us.” 

Your sigh was low and long as you lay yourself down onto your stomach on the bed, Happy chuckling as he walked into the bedroom behind you. 

“Yeah, you better enjoy sleeping like that while it lasts.” 

Swatting at him, you rolled over and sat up, crossing your legs as you looked at him take his shoes off. 

“All jokes aside, how do you really feel about this?” 

Happy turned around and looked at you for a second before coming to sit beside you, pulling you into his arms. 

“I’m happy. Nervous, shocked. But I’m happy. Like I always said, if there’s anyone I’m gonna build a family with, it’s you. You’re endgame. I’m putting everything into this, into us. Our life, our marriage, our kids. It’ll be tough, and expensive, but we’re gonna do it. Plus we have the club. You know they won’t ever let us struggle, not physically, emotionally or financially. It’s gonna be hard but it’s gonna be alright. We got this.” 

You smiled into Happy’s shoulder, patting his chest softly. 

“Thanks for the pep talk.” 

Your husband nodded and pulled you to lay down beside him again. 

“You’re gonna be so beautiful. I mean, you’re always beautiful, but when your tummy is growing with my babies and your skin gets that glow. Jesus,” 

You laughed as he went on, rolling your eyes but loving to hear it anyways. 

“When you were pregnant with the twins, you just looked so amazing. Everyone could see it.” 

The both of you stayed quiet after that, enjoying each other’s company as Happy’s hand reached over and rested on your tummy, his thumb running up and down. 

“I love you.” 

You beamed and looked up at him to find his eyes already on you. 

“I love you too Happy.”

He sat up and then leaned over to press a kiss into your tummy before laying his head on it. 

“And I love you guys too.”


End file.
